Love Story
by princesspunker84
Summary: A Roy/Ed songfic.


My first songfic ^_^ Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters or any rights to the song. Fullmetal Alchemist (C) Hiromu Arakawa. Song: Love Story (C) Taylor Swift.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts..._

It was a warm summer night in Central, the fireflies zipping freely through the starry night sky. In the middle of the town stood a large mansion with all the windows illuminated. One could see all the people walking through the extravagant home, except for one boy, who was standing alone out on the second floor balcony.

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_...

His long blonde braid whipped gently in the evening breeze and his foot tapped softly to the waltz that was playing in the background. He had been there most of the evening, and had grown bored of being out there alone. As he turned to go back into his home, his metal arm glinted in the soft light.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd..._

It was at that moment he saw a handsome man, his ebony hair slicked back in an almost perfect way. His suit was pressed flawlessly and his smile seemed to make the world stop in it's tracks. His beautiful eyes caught the golden ones as he approached. The older man bowed slightly as he took Edward's human hand into his own, kissing the top of it with his soft lips.

_You say hello  
Little did I know..._

The two men spent most of the night in each other's company, chattering with small talk and flirtatious glances. Edward's heart would skip beats at a simple glance from the other man. However, he later found out that the man was Roy Mustang, a very well known man within the Amestris military; not that it mattered to Edward any. The man captivated him to no end, and that was enough for him.

Once the two men had went their separate ways, Edward had gone back to the balcony. He pushed his long blond bangs back out of his face as he leaned against the railing, and it was then that he saw the man he had come to admire so quickly standing at the edge of the small pond in the garden, skipping pebbles across it's surface. He became fixated on the other man, watching his movements ever so carefully, until another man appeared. His long dirty blonde ponytail swayed behind him as he walked and approached Roy.

_That you were Roy, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Edward..._

"Stay away from him! I don't ever want to see you near him again!"

Edward's eyes widened as he heard his father. How could someone tell him who he can and can not be with? The tears welled in his eyes as he ran from the balcony and down the large spiral staircase in the center of the house. His feet ground to a halt on the bottom stair when he saw Roy standing there.

"I came to say goodbye," Roy said softly.

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

"Roy, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby, just say yes..."

Roy's onyx eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Edward's father. When he didn't see the older man, he leaned in and whispered, "Meet me in the garden."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know..._

About fifteen minutes passed before Edward made his way into the garden. The golden eyes scanned the shrubbery and came across the man he had been wanting to see. He ran over to him, his automail foot pattering uneven footsteps against the concrete. The sound had caught the attention of Roy, who had turned to see the young blonde running to him. He opened his arms and the boy ran into them, hugging the other man tightly.

_So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while..._

"Roy, let's run away."

The onyx orbs widened. "Edward...I can't...You're father..."

_Cause you were Roy, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Edward..._

"Who cares! You're everything to me! Please...Don't go..."

_But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

"Roy, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run...You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby, just say yes..."

A small sigh escaped Roy's throat as he released the blonde and ran his fingers through his thick ebony bangs.. "I can't Edward. It's so damn complicated..."

Edward tightened his grip around the other man's waist. "Roy, save me, they try to tell me how to feel...This love is difficult, but it's real! Don't be afraid...We'll make it out of this mess...It's a love story baby, just say yes."

"Look..." Roy leaned down and whispered softly into the boy's ear. "Meet me on the outskirts of Central in a week. I'll let you know then."

Everyday from the night that they had met, Edward rushed to a large wild flower field outside of Central's west gate. He waited there for hours upon hours, only to be let down that the man he had come to love would never show.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around..._

Exactly one week later, the blonde boy was sitting amidst the wildflowers, every so often picking one and plucking the petals off. A sigh passed his lips as he let the last petal fell, and he looked up to see if his love had come.

_My faith in you was fading..._

It was then that he saw Roy's figure slowly come into focus as he approached the boy. Edward jumped to his feet and ran towards the older man. He stopped in front of the older man and took the larger, calloused hands into his own.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

"Roy, save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think..."

The golden eyes looked towards the ground, pondering his own words. He wasn't sure anymore if love was a real thing, or it had been something that novelists had created to make life seem worth living; however, movement was seen in his peripheral vision, and when he turned, he saw Roy kneeling on one knee with a ring box open in his hands.

_He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

"Marry me Edward, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby, just say... yes."

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
